1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a molded article of a synthetic resin and particularly, to a process for producing a molded article of a synthetic resin, including a first construction portion having a sandwich structure including a core and an outer layer covering the core, and a second construction portion connected to the first construction portion and having a single-layer structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a bumper for an automobile vehicle is conventionally known as such a synthetic resin molded article having a sandwich structure as described above (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-267114).
In this known bumper, a pulverized material derived from a recovered bumper of a synthetic resin is used as a core forming material for the bumper. This is effective for enabling the recovered bumper to be reutilized, thereby providing a reduction in industrial waste, a resources saving and a preservation of environment.
To promote the reutilization of the recovered bumper, it is required to increase the amount of core forming material derived from the recovered bumper, which is used in a bumper to be produced.